Freshman
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When the ninja go to highschool and become freshmen, Zane meets a girl, Brittany. They share a common enemy, a bully named Devin Meiser. Zane slowly begins to feel something for her, but Brittany is going out with Adam Red. Will Zane find the courage to date her? Will Devin do anything to hurt them? Will Brittany finally break up with Adam? ZaneXOC possibility.
1. First Day Jitters!

**Duh. There is OBVIOUSLY romance, as that is one of my two specialties, I am a horror and romance specialist. There will be some moments where people might go... (Retching noise) because I wrote about a lot of blood when somebody gets injured in the PE class. **

**Yes, I make Zane the mainsy character! Yes, I know I put mainsy.**

**This is going to be a LOOOOOOONG chapter. And so is every other chapter. You know what, I already have the whole concept, so I know what I'm going to write anyways.**

The ninja walked through the door, knowing they left their duties behind. The overlord is dead, Garmadon had gone good, the serpentine were trapped. Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd were all on the right levels to be freshmen, now that they were 15- well, Zane is technically a 16 year old, but whatever.

Jay jokes, "Zane, don't short circuit yet! We haven't even been in here for two minutes, and you look like you're gonna barf!"

Zane really did look scared and ill. He admits, "I once got bullied in high school for being... Different."

"Dude, I'm sorry!" Kai sighs, looking minorly concerned, and also focused. They walked to their first class (They had secretly snuck around the school to see what classes they had and where.).

The boys ended up in History Class, and Zane bites his lip. He had the look of a nerd or a smart, nerdy honors student because he had a binder in his arms, he was wearing one of those button-up shirts with collars, a pair of slacks, and he had a pencil behind his ear.

_Great,_ thinks the ice ninja, _I am going to be bullied this schoolyear as well!_

Zane sits beside Kai at the end, with an empty seat beside him. From left to right, it was Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Kai, Zane. Then a girl walks into the classroom, head slanted towards the ground as to symbolize feebleness.

She had long brown hair to her hips, streaked gold in a few areas. She was thin, and very pale. She has a pair of blue jeans on, along with a tight-fit gold t-shirt. Her eyes meet Zane's, the same pale blue as his. She also had on a hoodie, in the color black. Was she miserable...?

She sat beside him. The girl greets, "Hi, my name's Brittany."

"I'm Zane." Zane informs her, not letting any emotion show.

The Brittany girl suddenly laughs, "DUDE! Chill out, you are stiff as a brick! I know you're really a ninja, but you don't need to go all stiff and emotionless and scared on us!"

He smiles, loosening up even though he was nervous. He asks, "Where are you from?"

Brittany shrugs, whipping out her history notebook so she can take notes. The bell rings a second later, and Zane opens his own notebook and readies one of his pencils. Kai snatches one from Zane's backpack, and the Nindroid rolls his eyes.

The teacher, a tall woman with chunky features, stands up to greet the class. She has black hair and brown eyes, with dark skin. She laughs a kind, hearty laugh, and says, "Hello, class!"

One of the unruly children, sitting behind Brittany, flicks a paper ball at Zane. He refuses to take notice of his behavior. "Hello." The whole class moans.

The teacher tells them, "My name is Mrs. Collin, and I am your history teacher for this school year."

Zane notes her name, as to not forget it. The same unruly child suddenly snaps a hornet against Brittany's neck. She snaps her eyes closed as to deny the pain to let her yelp. He glared at the unruly boy, who was known as Devin, from one of his friends. Zane had heard, "Good one, Devin!"

Devin had red hair, obviously the dyed kind, and brown eyes. He was a white boy, and he was actually a sophomore who failed his freshman year.

As the class drones on, Zane picks off spitballs and plucks paper out of his hair. Devin was... Busy. Brittany keeps getting hornets until the teacher sees Devin snap Brittany with one of them.

Mrs. Collins snaps, "You! Devin, if I'm not wrong! Do you know the rules about hornets?"

"No, ma'am. We haven't been reviewing procedures and rules for very long, so we don't know all the rules." Devin lies.

"My pleasure to inform you we went over that 2 minutes ago! I said that the penalty is getting a lunch detail."

Devin rolls his eyes after Mrs. Collins looks away.

* * *

The class finally ends, and Brittany stands up at the bell. She begins to shove her chair into her desk's under space. Then, Devin pushes all her stuff of the desk, except a necklace she had taken off to keep the hornets from breaking.

Brittany gasps, "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry," Devin sarcastically snorts, "I thought this was my grandma's underwear."

"Well, give it back!" Brittany cries. Devin holds it out, but as soon as the brunette tries to take it back, Devin snatches it back. He does that several times before throwing it out the window onto the flagpole. She gasps.

"There. If you can climb, you can have it back." Devin scoffs. Then, he growls, "And NOBODY gets Devin Meiser caught by a teacher! You're dead meat!"

Brittany stares at the necklace. It had a heart-shaped stone that changed colors in the light hanging from a steel chain, and it was perfectly stuck up there.

She frowns, and looks so sad that Zane decides to get it back at lunch time, since it was in the courtyard, which they were allowed to be in during lunch. He solemnly swears to himself. He walks out of the classroom, only to see Brittany heading the same way.

Zane asks, "Where are you going?"

"To PE, how about you?" Brittany asks, curious but still sad.

Zane smiles, although it's not his best, and agrees, "Me too! I have Mendezon for my coach. Can I see your schedule?"

Brittany passes hers to Zane, and it turns out they had ALL periods together, and all were advanced. Well, except PE, since there's no such thing as advanced PE. And they both had band.

He asks, "What instrument do you play in band? I'm a French horn."

"Oh, I play the flute- and I'm good at it!" Brittany laughs, with real happiness again, though she's got her mind on the necklace.

* * *

The duo get out onto the track, and The other ninja are right beside Zane, and Brittany smiles, and greets, "Hi, my na-"

Devin kicks her by hitting her in the back. She almost falls to the ground, but Zane stoops down, catching her around the chest, careful not to touch anything she wouldn't want touched. He then turns on Devin, still holding Brittany.

Zane yells, "What is your problem?!"

"What's yours, mr honors student?" Devin scoffs.

Kai snarls at Devin, "Don't mess with our friends."

Devin coughs, "You're FRIENDS with that girl that blondie here fished out of a trashcan?"

"Yeah," Cole informs, "And nobody, but NOBODY, calls Zane blondie!"

Devin starts thumping Cole's chest with his palm, agrivating the black ninja. Cole clenches his fists, but coach Mendezon sees Devin pestering him, and hears Kai yell, "BACK OFF!"

Mendezon has golden hair in curls and perfect blue eyes, and is the image of a movie star, like Taylor Lautner.

Coach Mendezon calls, "Meiser! Don't antagonize the ninja, or I WILL let them hit you without any penalties, and you can explain why you have a black eye!"

Devin jogs away, Zane still holding Brittany, and accidentally (as in wasn't paying attention) makes it bridal style instead of normal.

Brittany coughs, "Ahem... Put me down, please."

Zane gasps, "S-sorry, Brittany!"

Zane sets her down, and his face turns a bright red from embarrassment. They sprint most of the track, Brittany barely keeping up because she is not trained in the ways of the ninja. As the people go into the locker room, Cole stares at Zane smugly.

Zane finally demands, "Why are you staring at me!"

"You loooooove that girl- Brittany, was it?" Cole grins.

Zane argues, "I do not have any special feelings toward Brittany! She is merely a friend!"

Kai adds, "But you carried her bridal style!"

"AND caught her when that Devin kid kicked her down!" Jay mentions.

Zane facepalms, shaking his head. He sighs, "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Brittany in any romantic manners. She is just a friend."

"Just a GIRLFRIEND!" Jay laughs.

Zane facepalms. Again. Zane yells, "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Everybody looks at the five boys. Devin raises an eyebrow, and everybody sees Devin flick Zane with a spitball. He calmly takes the spitball off... And throws an empty lunchbox, hitting Devin square in the chest. Devin ends up on his butt, and everybody starts laughing at Devin.

Devin yelps, "Hey! Not cool!"

"Not cool," Zane informs Devin, "Is throwing a girl's necklace out a window, then trying to kick that same girl to the ground after about 5 minutes."

"OOOOOOOOOOOH!" The whole class yells.

One boy, Matthew, a young black boy with green eyes who is on the football team yells, "You just got TOOOOOLD!"

Zane goes and frowns. He had not wanted to be hurtful to anyone's reputation, but Devin had gone and done things that he did not approve of. Instead of fading into the background, he was moving up front to protect Brittany?

* * *

Now it was time for lunch. Zane sees Brittany climbing the flagpole shakily, but then she slides down because it isn't her strongest ability. She sighs, and sits down on a bench. Zane walks over to her.

He asks, "Are you okay?"

"No, Devin put my necklace on the flagpole, and I can't get it down..." Brittany admits.

Zane tells her, "Wait here."

Zane scrambles up the flagpole, with everyone watching. He nears the top, and suddenly, his shoes lose their traction- and he notices that there was koolaid on his shoes. Devin was the only person who had any Koolaid! He drags himself up to the top, pulls the necklace onto his neck, and slides down.

He takes it off, and Zane gives it to her, asking, "Is it this?"

"Y-yeah!" Brittany gasps. A few of the boys look jealous, including Adam Red. He whispers into a girl's ears.

The girl asks, "Hey, you wanna play Oreo?"

"Uh... Sure..." Brittany mumbles.

Brittany loses Oreo. The girl tells Brittany, "Ask out Adam!"

Brittany does so, and Adam kisses her on the cheek. She is obviously disgusted, and Zane glares at Adam. Jerk...


	2. Study Time!

**Okay, Devin and Adam just stirred up some trouble! But. How will the ninja deal with homework, Zane casually dating Brittany behind Adam's back, and Kai and Jay getting into fights during the study time? Let's put this into an about 2,000 word document! Or** **more! **

Zane sets his backpack on the wall as he walked in, and they swore he was going to kick it across the room. Brittany had asked Adam out by mistake, and now both she and Zane were suffering. The Nindroid kicks the wall and pulls his homework out of the binder in his arms.

"Alright, time to do our homework." Kai announces.

Zane pulls the pencil out and begins working. He is flying through his homework, and is soon done with math, and is working through a report for english class. The others sit there, pondering how to do the homework. After half an hour, they get frustrated.

Jay yells, "WHAT KIND OF HOMEWORK ARE THEY GIVING FOR MATH?!"

Zane glances over, and rolls his eyes. He tells Jay, "It's called an inequality- and that's just 6th grade work!"

"6th? How are we supposed to know if it's 4/2(15)/3+7 or 6(5)?" Cole asks.

"Simple. It's called PEMDAS, and that is a 5TH grade concept." Zane tells them, pulling out his book. He has to do a book report, then practice the instrument he chose for his elective, band, which is the baritone.

Kai growls, "Simple. That's because you're a f***ing robot! You're probably a calculator!"

Zane lets his book slide out of his hands. He wants to be cared for. That's what they supply. Then they go and mention that. The white ninja climbs out of his seat and walks towards his room, grabbing his baritone off the shelf.

Zane whispers, "Well, thank you for the wake up call."

"Zane, dude! I didn't mean that!" Kai apologizes.

Zane doesn't answer- he's not totally upset with Kai, just a little. It's mostly his, "why can't Devin find a better pastime than spitballs" problem, and his, "Brittany is dating Adam and Zane DOES like her" problem.

The nindroid finishes his homework, practices his baritone, and then stands up. He can already hear the anger returning. It is signified by the roaring in his ears, and he feels his phone begin to buzz.

_From: 792-761-783_

_Hey Zane, it's me, Brittany. Thanks for helping me out earlier. I got your number from Cole and Kai and Jay, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the coffee shop- my treat! If you don't have time, that's okay too. -Brittany_

Zane frowns. Should he go and hang out with her just for a little time away from his brothers and his tormentors? He responds:

_To: 792-761-783_

_Sure. I'll be there in five, but be sure not to be near Adam before this. He will not take too kindly to me being remotely near you! -Zane._

Zane touches his door, hearing the guys talk about a good way to apologize to Zane, and the Nindroid climbs out the window, as to not alert his comrades. He leaps down to the ground, landing perfectly by the coffee shoppe. Brittany sat with a tall mocha and a tall blonde coffee.

Zane greets, "Good evening, my friend. What brings us together for this, exactly?"

"Just..." Brittany smiles and shakes her head- silly girl, "I just wanted to see you. Here, I got you a blonde. No offense intended!"

Zane laughs, relaxing, "None taken!"

Brittany and Zane are both at ease, laughing with each other like they had not even a care in the world. Brittany would gently punch Zane if he offended her, and he would just roll his eyes toward the ceiling, then start milking the topic.

Brittany accuses, "I bet you stole my cookie at lunch!"

"Me? Why would ANYONE steal a cookie YOU might have touched?!" Zane jokes.

Brittany sniffs, "I wash my hands- unlike a certain prepster who carries a binder!"

"I do too!"

"I bet you don't! You are dirty!"

"No way, that's probably yourself!"

Brittany and Zane both laugh, hers is more high-pitch and squeaky, and Zane knows it. But he doesn't mind- it's endearing to him! He suddenly feels a bit sad, knowing he can't actually be by her side as her lover.

Zane asks, "... Do you want to do anything this year?"

"I..." Brittany shyly admits, "I guess, I really want to sing in the talent show, but I'm nervous..."

Zane smiled gently, and readies himself for telling her what to do. He picks up his blonde coffee, and holds her hands. Her eyes meet his, and for an instant, they swore there was a connection.

Zane tells her, "I'll help you."

They stand, releasing their hands from each other, and Zane throws his finished blonde out. He leads her to a secluded area in the park where they can be found easily, but is private enough to make her feel secure. He hands her a sheet of music. It was, "Shut up and drive" by Rihanna.

She clears her throat. Brittany gasps, "Uh... Er, em... I've... I've been... Uh..."

Zane tells her, "Forget I'm here. Just think about how you'd sing to yourself when you're alone at home in your bedroom."

Brittany nods, and closes her eyes. She starts singing, "_I've been lookin for a driver who's been qualified. If you think you're the one, step into my ride! I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine, with a sunroof top and a gangster leaaan..._

_"We can go where you wanna if you know what I mean, I got a ride that's smoother than a limousine! _... Zane, I can't sing this... It, it's not me."

Zane nods, then takes her music away. (Okay, yes, here is a cheesy song I like for a game) "Try this one, then!"

Brittany asks, "What song...?"

"Happiness."

Brittany laughs, "That's one of my favorite songs!

_"Fly higher, and higher, where wings of love come flying over me... While my heart is calling out, for yooooou... _

_"Although it's just another day, a day before tommorrow, I don't know why I took it for granted, with you by my side! Why, we have come to realize! Two hearts once together, now they're apart! I wish I had the kind of power, to turn the tide and TURN BACK THAT TIME,_

_"FLY HIGHER, AND HIGHER, WHERE WAVES OF JOY COME FLOWING OVER ME! LET ME BE THE ONE TO HOLD YOU CLOOOSE AND GIVE YOU HAPPINESSSS! Without you, there's nothing in this world to carry on..."_

Zane clasps his hands around hers, and begins to twirl her around the park. Her voice is a light ring, with a mild rasp and mostly clarity. It rings like a glass of water with a finger tracing the edges. She lets Zane dance her around the area with affection.

_"So I'm sending all my love, to you. I SWEAR I'D NEVER LET YOU GO, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR LOVELY SMILE, FOREVER MY HEART WILL LET ME KNOOOW, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME THERE... I cherish your warm and tender heeeeaaaaart..._

_"Fly higher and higher where wings of love come flying over me, while my heart is calling ouuuuuut for yooooooou..."_

Zane feels the energy in the music flowing through the air, with it's loving and romantic properties filling him up. He releases her, knowing that he could have gotten caught. _Idiot! _Zane scolds himself, _you could have gotten the both of us in trouble!_

With a swift smile, he tells her, "Farewell, my highschool friend. I will see you again tommorrow."

"G... Goodbye, Zane..." Brittany stammers, and both look away. They walk away from each other, faces flushed with embarrassment. How could they get so close to KISSING?!

Zane climbs a tree, landing on the bounty, and slips back into his room. The others hadn't noticed a thing! Good.


End file.
